


Life is a Highway (I wanna ride it all night long)

by srawratskcuf (Doreen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/pseuds/srawratskcuf
Summary: Hux needs to get his driver's license ASAP. Kylo is his hot driving teacher.





	Life is a Highway (I wanna ride it all night long)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this twitter thread](https://twitter.com/kyluxxhell/status/1069882029402177536).

Of the many, many frightening things about moving to the States, Hux quickly had decided the worst of all was the prospect of driving on the wrong side. He relied on the mediocre bus and train system to get him to and from work in downtown D.C.—it was a long commute, but it gave him time to read and judge all the people sitting around him. He quite liked judging people, wondering what _their_ excuses were for having to use the train.

On Monday morning in February, he stepped off the train and walked towards the law firm, folding his briefcase under his arm. A light layer of snow had fallen the night before, leaving sludge on the sidewalk which he glared at disdainfully. When he got off the elevator, he headed straight for his office, hoping that his cheeks weren’t too terribly pink.

He was barely able to get his coat off and sit down before the phone in his office rang. “Mr. Snoke wishes to speak with you urgently,” said Snoke’s secretary, hanging up before Hux could reply. He squared his shoulders, trying to appear as confident as possible, although interactions with Snoke left him cowering more often than not. If the matter was urgent, it couldn’t be good.

“You wished to speak with me, sir?” Hux stepped into Snoke’s office, closing the double doors behind him.

“Mr. Hux,” Snoke nodded at the chair in front of his desk, giving Hux permission to be seated. “I have a potential client who requires some discretion and I think you would be perfect for her. Your precision and efficiency are unmatched within our firm.”

Hux was pleasantly surprised by the praise. “I’d be happy to take her as a client. When will she be arriving?”

“Ah, you see, you’ll have to go to her. Her case involves a large parcel of real estate, and she was very specific in that you should come out to the property in order to serve her to the fullest. Here is her address and her file. She’s expecting you at two this afternoon.” Snoke made eye contact with him for a long moment before swiveling his chair to face his computer, dismissing Hux.  

He didn’t look at the file until he was back at his own desk, and he felt his blood run cold. The client’s address was out in Newburg, and it would take him at least three hours, if not four, in order to make it on time using public transport. Typing the full address into Google Maps, he saw that after getting off the bus, he would have to walk five miles before reaching the woman’s home. His coat was warm enough to make it to and from the train station to the office building, but two five-mile walks in the cold would completely destroy his health and sanity. He looked into taking an Uber: while he would be able to get out there in about an hour without any problems, it seemed that he would be too far out to call a second Uber to take him back into town. He rubbed his hands over his face. There was no way he could go back in and tell Snoke that he wasn’t able to take the case; it would be career suicide. He stared blankly at the wall for several minutes trying to figure out what to do, his heart pounding in his chest. Finally, he sighed, walked out of his office over to his paralegal in the bullpen.

“Dopheld,” he greeted the man, resting a hand on the edge of his desk. “Have you finished the paperwork from the Tomlinson case?”

“Yes, Mr. Hux. I sent a copy to the client, and filed the original.” Mitaka glanced up at him nervously. “Is there something I need to add to it?”

“No, no,” Hux replied, “It’s just… Do you have plans during your lunch hour today? I have a favor to ask you.” He knew it was questionable to ask a subordinate to be a chauffeur, but anything was better than six hours on a bus and ten miles of walking in the cold.

 

&&&

 

Hux returned home that evening feeling defeated and sank into his ice-blue sofa, tossing his coat and briefcase to the other side. He had thanked Mitaka profusely for sacrificing his time and energy, and had made sure to overcompensate him when he paid him back for the gas they burned, but it was still a terrible situation. The client, Ms. Johnnes, wanted to keep him on retainer, as there was a potential that her land could be turned into an historical monument, although she was unwilling to reveal the exact nature of the monument, or who was wanting to take her property away from her. The entire trip had felt like a waste of time as there was nothing about their conversation that couldn’t have been conducted in the comfort of his own office. Yet, now that he was on retainer, there was a chance that she could call him back at any moment.

He had to get his license.

The facts were that he was 34, had a promising career, nice apartment, financial stability, a solid friend group, and wasn’t able to drive. In the UK he had never been a particularly good driver, but was still able to pass his test. How difficult could it really be to just switch what side of the road he was driving on? He typed out a quick email to Snoke, saying he was taking a personal day, and resolved himself to going to the DMV the next day.

 

&&&

 

Tuesday morning, Hux took the train to the DMV, and the clerk nearly laughed him out the door when he not only hadn’t brought a car, but he also was unaware of having to take any written test. Shoulders slumped, he boarded the train again, berating himself for not having gotten licensed sooner. Now at Ms. Johnnes’s beck and call, he would have to learn it all very quickly and hope that she wouldn’t ask anything of him until after he had successfully passed his tests.

Back at his apartment, he looked online and found the number for a nearby driver’s ed course for adults. For a cool $100 per hour, he could have individual driving lessons, but in order be able to take the road test with the driving school instructor, he would have to book at least three two-hour lessons, for a bargain price of $500. He didn’t really think he needed that many hours of practice, but there weren’t any better options nearby, and the DMV’s appointments were booked out six months in advance.

He dialed the number and was greeted by a elderly woman’s bored voice, “Elm Hill Driver Training, how may I help you today?”

“Hello, I’d like to enroll in three driving lessons and take the road test. As soon as possible, please.”

“What’s your name, hon?” she croaked.

“Armitage Hux.”

“Teen?”

“No. I’m thirty-four,” he enunciated his age sharply, rather offended at being mistaken for a juvenile.

“Any experience?”

“I was licensed in the UK.”

“The earliest I can fit you in is Saturday at nine, and then if you want you can take a second lesson on Sunday at eleven. Work for you?”

“Yes,” he said, and then gave her his credit card information and address.

“Okay, see you on Saturday, Mr. Hux,” she hung up gruffly.

Hux began cooking himself some lunch, trying to make the most of the rest of his “personal day” off work. Though he was already dreading spending six hours driving with the crotchety old woman, he knew he had to do it, not only for the sake of his job but for his dignity.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, and Saturday morning Hux was up bright and early, coffee in hand, peering out his front-facing window. He put on an old grey thermal over the T-shirt he had slept in, and hadn’t bothered to brush his hair or put in his contact lenses. He had no idea what kind of car the instructor would drive, but she had his phone number, and he assumed she’d let him know when she arrived.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed with a text message: **here for ur driving lesson. red dodge challenger**

Hux’s lip curled in distaste at the woman’s unprofessional texting mannerisms; nevertheless, he sat his mug down, pushed his glasses up his nose, locked the door, and went downstairs.

The car itself was hard to miss, bright red with two black stripes running down the center, but so was the man leaning against it: legs crossed, tall, handsome, with wavy black hair, and fucking _stacked_ \-- even with the winter coat, Hux could admire the swell of his arms and his broad chest.

Hux bit the inside of his lower lip to keep himself from gaping at this person who was the furthest thing from what he’d been expecting. The man extended a gloved hand.

“Are you Hux? I’m Kylo. Kylo Ren. Hey.” They shook hands as he continued, “Let’s get in the car. It’s too cold to be out here like this.” He opened the driver’s side door, motioning for Hux to get in.

Kylo climbed in the passenger side, continuing to chat as Hux adjusted his seat. “Your file said you have experience; that’s good. I figured we’d just go around the block a couple times to start out and then we can try going on the highway if you want. What do you say?” He gave Hux a lopsided grin, which sent a little warm flutter through his heart (and another body part, if he was being honest).

“All right,” Hux said, “I have to admit, it feels so strange to be sitting on this side. I haven’t driven since I was in England.” He put the car into gear, looked both ways, and began to pull into the road, putting aside his slightly lewd thoughts about his instructor.

“Watch out for that parked car!” Kylo warned as Hux just barely made it into the lane without side-swiping his neighbor’s Prius. Hux glared sideways at him. “It’s fine. I know what I’m doing.”

“Apparently not, if you’re taking driving lessons!”

Hux gripped the wheel tighter. “I just need to pass the test. I don’t need to become a perfect driver.” He rolled to a stop at the end of the street, looking both ways quickly before going straight ahead.

“That was a rolling stop! You can’t do that!”

“No one was coming. If they were I would’ve stopped fully.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “If you do a rolling stop on the test, you’re definitely not going to pass. Look, I get it, you just want to get it over with. But you shouldn’t half-ass it. D.C. traffic can get crazy. Even if you manage not to have an accident yourself, you wouldn’t want to cause another driver to have a wreck trying to avoid you.”

“Hmph. If another driver has a wreck because of me, that sounds like their personal problem.” He knew that wasn’t strictly true, not at all, but he was beginning to enjoy riling Kylo up.

“You can’t be serious,” said Kylo, “Distracted driving is bad enough, but deliberately not caring about what other drivers are doing is a recipe for disaster!”

The corner of Hux’s mouth twitched as he suppressed a grin. “Fine, I’ll do better.” He rolled up to the next stop sign, stopping far longer than necessary, before making an unintentionally less-than-smooth left turn.

“You didn’t put on your signal!”

“There are no cars behind me! On the entire block! Who cares if I signal?”

“It’s just a good habit to be in! And also, it’s the LAW!”

Hux went around the block twice more, making sure to be as careful as possible so Kylo wouldn’t become more agitated, and he agreed to try going on the highway. In all honesty, the highway did intimidate him, but he was determined not to show it.

He merged into traffic, with Kylo looking uneasy. “Should I get in the fast lane?” Hux asked.

“Probably not,” Kylo said. “We shouldn’t stay on the highway too long. You can get over in the third lane if you want.”

Hux put on his signal and glanced at his mirrors, then eased the car into the next lane.

“Don’t forget to check your blind spot.”

Hux nodded, checked his mirrors and blind spot, then merged over one more time.

“Good. Nice job,” Kylo commented, Hux trying and failing not to blush at the mild praise.

They continued on the highway for fifteen more minutes (with minimal bickering but no accidents) before Kylo had him take the exit and loop back around. Back in Hux’s neighborhood, Kylo directed him to drive around the block once more before crookedly parking the car in front of his apartment building. It was still a bit surreal to see cars coming at him on his left instead of his right, like a flipped image of a familiar face, but he was relieved that there were no major crises.

“You didn’t do too bad.” Kylo opened his own door, and Hux did the same. Kylo continued, “Next time we can work on parking. I know a place not too far from here.”

Hux nodded. “Thanks. Um. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kylo stepped around him slowly to get to the car door, and Hux savored the warmth that radiated from him in such close proximity. “See you then,” he said before closing the door and driving away. Hux watched the Challenger until it turned off the block, before realizing what he was doing and shaking his head ruefully.

That evening in bed, Hux tried to remember the last time he had gotten laid, and it dawned on him that it had been right after his promotion back in July. As a celebratory gesture, Mitaka and Phasma had taken him to the club, where he had managed to gain the attention of more than a few men. The night had ended with Hux getting blown by an enthusiastic blond guy, the warm night air drifting in from his open window. He sighed, thinking about the rough way the man had handled him, feeling a thrill go up his spine at the thought of surrendering his control. Hux wondered what Kylo Ren would be like in bed, or whether he was even interested in men at all, and as he fell asleep, he resolved himself to find out.

Hux woke up earlier than necessary for his lesson in order to make himself look nicer. He didn’t want to be _too_ obvious, but he felt he had to compensate considering how sloppy he had looked the previous day. After eating a light breakfast, he showered and shaved, put in his contacts, and got dressed in his favorite pair of tight black jeans and a silver button down, leaving the top two buttons undone. Back in the bathroom, he ran some product through his hair, pushing it to one side to make it look deliberately tousled. He paused in front of the mirror, assessing his own appearance, then hesitated for another moment before applying a light layer of brown mascara, moisturizer, and some lip balm.

By the time he finished getting ready, it was only 10:30, so with another cup of coffee in hand, Hux sat on the living room sofa and turned on the TV for some background noise while he scrolled through the news on his phone. He felt slightly pathetic about going through the extra effort to look nice for a silly driving lesson, but he’d had a rather lonely winter and figured it was about time for him to put himself out there again. Even if it led nowhere, it never hurt to present the best version of oneself, regardless of the audience. On the screen, a greasy-haired car salesman shouted about a blowout Valentine’s day sale with low, low, low prices, spittle flying from his mouth, while a familiar hip-hop song played in the background; Hux snorted at the man’s ridiculous sales tactics and heavy spray-tan. That man and his business would certainly benefit from presenting a better image to the public, Hux thought to himself, feeling a bit resentful that he wouldn’t be legally able to drive any of the man’s crummy used cars even if he wanted.

At five to, he glanced out the window and noticed the red car was already parked outside his building, and moments later received a text from the same number: **im here for ur lesson. :-)**

Hux asked himself how much he really wanted to impress someone who couldn’t even type properly, but found he didn’t care. He grabbed his peacoat and gloves off the rack and locked up behind him, going down the stairs to find Kylo shifting his weight from foot to foot where he stood next to the car, looking down at his phone.

“Hey,” he greeted Hux, then looked up at him. “Oh. Uh. You look nice. Going somewhere after this?”

“No.” Hux said with a small smile. His efforts seemed to have successfully piqued Kylo’s interest. He climbed into the driver’s seat as Kylo walked around to the passenger side, sneaking a glance at him through the windshield.

“Um. So I thought we’d go out to that dead mall and do some parking. Hopefully they salted it. Normally I’d drive there but you seemed to do fine on the highway last time. Do you know how to get there?” Hux shook his head.

Kylo gave him directions, and they arrived at the mall around twenty minutes later to a thankfully snowless parking lot.

“Okay, first I want you to pull into that parking spot next to the pole.” he gestured to the left and Hux began to turn the car. Being on the “wrong” side was still strange, but on the drive he had begun to adjust to the feeling even more, to the point where it was still present but didn’t really affect his ability to make turns. He pulled into the spot, checking to make sure he was inside the lines. He’d just barely made it, and in his wing mirror, he could see a large gap on the right side of the car.

“Not terrible. Try to back out and see if you can get it centered,” Kylo was staring at him intently. Hux put the car into reverse and eased out, beginning to turn the wheel a bit, resting his elbow on the back of Kylo’s seat.

“It actually might be better to wait to turn,” Kylo advised. “Since you technically were in the spot and were squared up, you don’t need to make that big of an adjustment.” Hux returned the wheel so the tires were pointing straight, backed out, and then put the car in drive, turning just slightly to the right as he pulled back. He put the car in park, then opened his door and leaned out to check.

“Looking good,” Kylo said, eyes roaming over his body, grinning at him a bit flirtatiously. “Okay. Let’s try a couple more.”

Kylo directed him to four more parking spots, with varying degrees of success. “If there had been a car next to you, you would’ve hit it just then! Unless you’re really crooked in the spot, you don’t need to turn the wheel so much when you try to straighten out.”

“Fine!” Hux said, pulling to a jerky stop in the parking spot. His parking wasn’t improving; if anything it was getting worse, making him feel more nervous about possibly damaging another person’s mcar when it came time to park in an occupied area.

As if he was reading Hux’s mind, Kylo suggested, “Why don’t we go over to that side of the parking lot where those two cars are parked? It might help you to have them there as a guide.”

“What if I hit them? I haven’t been doing great so far. I swear I wasn’t quite this terrible at parking before.”

“If you do, this car is insured. Don’t worry. Most people actually find it pretty helpful. You don’t have to park right next to them if you don’t want to. But it might be better than this,” he pointed vaguely towards the completely vacant lot that they were currently in. “It’s hard to gauge distance like this.”

Hux conceded and drove towards the other lot, pulling into a spot two spaces away from the parked white van. He opened his door to check again.

“Put the car in park before checking!” Kylo warned.

“Now you’re just nitpicking,” Hux said, shutting the door and begrudgingly parking the car. “Some of the things I do are genuinely bad driving and I deserve the critique, but my foot’s firmly on the brake. And there’s a curb in front of us!” He crossed his arms, knowing he probably looked like a petulant child and not caring.

“It’s just a good habit. Look, once you get your license, you can do what you want, but I’m trying to help you become a better driver. Plus I’ll be really mad if you dent the front of my car.”

The tension drained out of Hux’s shoulders, and he laughed. “This ludicrously red thing is yours? That figures!”

“What does that mean? Who else’s car would it be?” Kylo side-eyed him, but didn’t look genuinely offended, more amused.

“I don’t know, I thought it might belong to the company. Or whoever it was that I spoke with on the phone.”

“Ms. Kanata? No way. She could never have a ride this sweet. Her feet probably wouldn’t reach the pedals. No. This is all my work. I did the custom paint and everything.”

“Oh,” Hux said, “It’s all right, I guess. Very showy.”

Ren shrugged, unable to deny it. After a pause he said, “Want to do some parallel parking? I brought some cones.”

Hux agreed, and Kylo grabbed the cones from the trunk, setting them up on the other side of the parking lot next to the curb  in rough approximations of parallel parking spots. He got back in the car and instructed Hux to drive into the middle spot.

“First what you want to do is put your signal on. Okay. Now imagine another car is parked in the first spot; you want to align your front wheels with its back bumper.” Hux pulled the car forward, stopping about four feet ahead of the cones to his right.

“Good,” Kylo said,  “Now put it in reverse, and you’re gonna turn the steering wheel all the way to the right and back in as close to the curb as you can get.”

Hux backed in slowly, feeling the back of the car bounce against the curb a bit. “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay. Just go forward a bit.” He felt satisfied that Kylo didn’t scold him and brought the car forward very slightly.

“Nice, now you just turn the wheel all the way to the left and keep backing up.”

He did as he was instructed, sliding into the spot without hitting any of the cones. Kylo waited for him to put the car in park, then opened his door to check. “You’re all good. Within a foot of the curb. Great job. This is the hardest part for most people.”

“Well, I have had a bit of practice parallel parking.” Hux felt a bit smug. Even though his turns into the perpendicular parking spaces hadn’t been the best, it seemed at least his parallel parking skills had stayed with him when he’d crossed the Atlantic.

“Let’s try it a few more times,” Kylo said. They spent half an hour more going between parallel and perpendicular parking. By the end of it, Hux felt much more confident about his parking skills and although he put up a token protest to most of Kylo’s criticisms, he had to agree that it made him a better driver.

On the drive back, Hux felt Kylo checking him out, looking at the small strip of skin peeking out on his wrist where his gloves met his jacket sleeve, glancing at his mouth.

“Eyes on the road,” Hux said with a smirk, and out of the corner of his eye he thought saw Kylo blushing.

When they arrived back at his apartment, Kylo asked him, “So are you free next Friday after work?”

“Yes!” Hux said a bit too eagerly.

“Okay. We can do another two hour lesson then, at six, if that works, to practice some night driving, and on Saturday morning we can do the road test if all goes well. Judging by how you did today, you’ll be fine on the test. For most people parallel parking is the hardest part of the test, but you’re pretty good at it. We can go to a more residential area on Friday just to practice some more basic stuff.”

For a brief and elated moment, Hux had thought Kylo was asking him out, but now he only felt the sting of rejection. Nevertheless, he agreed to the suggested plan.

“Between now and Friday you can study for the written test. It’s a lot of memorization but not too hard. You’ll still need to take the written portion at the DMV, but you don’t need an appointment for that.”

“All right. I’ll see you then,” Hux got out of the car and hurried into his apartment building, getting back to his living room window in time to see the car vanishing from view as it turned around the block. Towards the end he’d been sure that Kylo was interested in him, but apparently he’d been wrong, or perhaps his signals hadn’t been clear enough. Or maybe his argumentative nature had outweighed any attraction Kylo might have felt. He frowned, but trying not to dwell on it, he opened his laptop and began studying for the written test.

 

&&&

 

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, with a fresh layer of snow landing on the ground Wednesday night. On Friday morning, Hux got an email from Ms. Johnnes, wanting him to come out to her estate the following Tuesday to meet with another lawyer from a local historical society, and he was glad he had been so proactive in working towards his license. If he was able to pass his test and take the paperwork to the DMV on Monday, he could rent a car and make it on Tuesday with no problems.

He left work an hour early in order to make it back for his lesson at six with a little time to spare. He decided against changing out of his suit, but he brushed his teeth, fluffed up his hair from where he had slicked it back for the office, and put on a bit of cologne. He didn’t want to be so brazen, but subtlety hadn’t worked very well on Kylo, and even if it led nowhere, it still felt nice to know someone was attracted to him.

At 5:58, he got another text from Kylo, **here** **outisde for lesson :-)** , and went down to meet him. Kylo was leaning against the car, and his eyes traveled up Hux’s body as he descended the steps, clearly captivated by the sight of Hux in his navy blue suit even in the dull yellow streetlight.

“Hi,” Kylo said and uncrossed his legs, opening the car door for Hux to get in. “We’d better get going; it might snow again later tonight and I don’t think you want to get caught in the snow and in the dark.” When Kylo was seated next to him in the car, he continued, “So I figured we could drive up to this more suburban area. Kind of hilly, with a mix of lights and stop signs.”

“Sure,” said Hux, and Kylo began to direct him on how to get there. They reached a long stretch of the main road and fell into silence. After a couple minutes of saying nothing, Kylo asked, “Did you come from work? I like your suit.”

“Yes, I did, thanks.”

“So what do you do?”

“I’m a real estate attorney.”

“What’s that like?”

“Sometimes stressful, but I like it. Actually, it’s because of work that I’ve got to learn to drive. See, there’s this one client…” and he proceeded to tell Kylo Ren all about having to beg Mitaka to drive him to Ms. Johnnes’s house and all the demands Snoke placed upon him that caused him to question himself almost constantly; his father’s expectations of him to have a ‘respectable’ career, and how even now, his father thought he was working in the states simply because he couldn’t cut it as a solicitor in the UK, when the reality was that he crossed an entire ocean just to get away from his overbearing influence.

“I get that. My dad’s not crazy about my choices either, if it makes you feel any better. Turn left up here.”

Hux turned left onto an extra-wide street lined with enormous houses and ornamented streetlights. Through the dim light, he could tell all the lawns were perfectly manicured with not a lawn gnome or flamingo in sight.

“This is it,” said Kylo. “Turn right at the next intersection and try doing a U-turn; it’s a cul-de-sac.”

Hux did as instructed, but made his turn a bit too wide. If it had been a regular street, he wouldn’t have been able to make it without running up onto the sidewalk. Hux looked over at Kylo, expecting to be chastised, instead finding him staring out the side window at the houses instead, barely paying attention to Hux’s driving. Hux continued to drive straight back towards the main road, and Kylo finally noticed, telling him, “Go to the right again and let’s go further back in the subdivision.” Hux drove until they reached a four-way stop, and made sure to come to a full stop and use his signal. The posted speed limit was 25mph, and they had only passed four other cars. It was some of the easiest driving Hux had ever done in his life.

“Go straight,” Kylo said, and Hux did. As Kylo gave him instructions here and there, they passed more of the same huge and stately houses: some brick, some stone, some with high porches and Grecian columns, some with white siding and shutters, but all of them were houses Hux knew he could never maintain, much less afford. A massive dog was resting on one porch to intimidate anyone who would dare disturb the house or its residents. Hux knew all too well from his job the types of people who lived in these houses, having drawn up the paperwork for their sales many times. A husband, wife, two or three kids, a dog, a cat. He resented and envied their happiness in equal measure, and longed for the completeness their lives seemed to take on with the purchase of one of these types of houses.

“Turn left here,” Kylo said, breaking him out of his thoughts. “It’s another cul-de-sac; try another U-turn.”

“You seem to know this neighborhood really well.” Hux remarked as he swung the car around, trying to keep his turn as tight as possible.

“Yeah, I actually grew up around here.” Kylo seemed shy to admit it, as if he knew the slightly bitter thoughts Hux had been having. “We can drive by it, if you want.”

“Okay,” Hux replied, feeling very curious, wondering how Kylo had gone from growing up in a mansion to teaching driver’s ed (which he assumed was not paying all that well).

“Turn left on the main road, then take the second right.”

Hux drove while Kylo chatted on, sensing his curiosity. “I always hated it here. There were so many rules. I guess they’re nice houses, if you don’t mind dealing with the homeowner’s association knocking at your door every time your shrubs get too bushy.” He paused. “I came out of the closet and my parents were fully supportive. But the moment I tell them I want to be a mechanic, they flip out. Telling me I’m wasting my life, I can do so much better, blah blah blah.” Even in the dark, Hux can tell he’s rolling his eyes. “That’s my job during the week. I do driver’s ed on the weekends mostly so I can drive around here and shove it in their face. This car’s hard to miss.” He lets out a breath that might’ve started in his chest as a laugh.

Hux turns onto the second street to the right. “Which one is it?”

“Very end, on your left.” The house was at the bottom of a small hill, with tall white porch columns that reached up past the second story to rest under the third story dormers. A light in one of the downstairs rooms was on, with another illuminating the center dormer. It was one of the larger houses they’d driven past, but there was nothing particularly special about it. If Kylo hadn’t said anything, Hux wouldn’t have noticed it at all.

“Mom really wanted me to go into politics,” Kylo commented as Hux drove slowly back towards the main road. “I’ve never had the right temperament for it, and she knew it, but she thought I could learn. But I didn’t really want to. Besides, politicians have to drive boring cars, or else people accuse them of embezzling.”

Hux let out a bark of a laugh at that, and turned back onto the main road.

“The road loops around, if you keep to the left at the fork up here. We could do the loop, and then head back. I didn’t realize what time it was.”

On the drive back to his apartment, Kylo turned on the radio to hum along to some god-awful pop song, and Hux was surprised to find that he didn’t mind it. All in all, he hadn’t learned much more about driving from this last lesson but had learned a lot about Kylo.

Hux pulled in to park in front of his apartment building. “Well, this was fun,” he said, putting his hand on the center console, only to find Kylo’s already resting there. “Oh! Sorry --” he started, but cut himself off as he noticed Kylo leaning towards him, looking at his mouth. He leaned over too, felt Kylo’s warm breath across his cheek in the dark, and finally closed the gap. Kylo’s lips were soft and plump, and he slotted their mouths together gently. Kylo let out a low hum and sucked on his bottom lip. Just as he put his other hand on the back of Kylo’s neck to stroke his hair, the other man abruptly pulled back, looked at Hux with an unrecognizable expression, and wiped his mouth off on his sleeve.

“Sorry,” said Hux again, feeling his face turn red with shame, at the same time Kylo said, “Uh. Is ten tomorrow good for you to take the test?”

“Sure. Fine. See you then,” Hux opened the door and stumbled out of the car up his front steps, into his apartment, without so much as glancing out his front window.

 

&&&

 

The next day, Hux got up and made a minimal effort to look presentable, still feeling the pain of the previous night’s rejection. He had no idea what to think of Kylo—one moment he was so open, flirting, talking about his childhood, and the next he had become closed-off and cold. Maybe he was in a relationship. Or perhaps he thought Hux was below him, a thirty-four year old who was only just getting his license. Either way, Hux refused to let his embarrassment or nerves prevent him from passing the test, and schooled his face into a neutral expression when he received Kylo’s text: **here for test.**

Unlike the previous times, Kylo was not waiting outside the car to greet him. Inside the car, he gave Hux a curt, “Good morning,” and before he could respond at all, Kylo continued, “Before we go anywhere, you’ll need to show me the basic functions of the car. Please turn on the hi-beams. Okay. And the low-beams? Okay…” He was reading off a clipboard and making marks as Hux completed each task. Hux felt angry that he was being given such a cold shoulder, but he couldn’t tell if it was because Kylo had truly lost interest in him, or if he had to be that way because he was administering the official test. After running through the list of basic items, Kylo directed him to pull out into the road and drive around the two blocks adjacent to his apartment building, barely glancing at Hux and focusing mostly on his clipboard. Finally, he instructed Hux to parallel park on the street next to his apartment building. He backed in at an angle that was too shallow, but managed to correct himself and get within a foot of the curb regardless, then put the car in park. Kylo made a couple more scribbles on the clipboard while Hux stared straight ahead at the minivan parked in front of him.

“Well. I guess this is it. Good job, you passed your test; you can just take that sealed envelope with you to the DMV as proof you passed your road test with our driving company. And. Um. It was nice getting to know you last night. Really nice.” He made eye contact with Hux wistfully, then looked away, before unbuckling and moving to get out of the car.

“Wait!” Hux said just as Kylo popped the door open. “If you don’t have anywhere to be… you could come upstairs if you want?” Something like hope welled up in his chest that he hadn’t read the situation last night completely wrong.

“What? Uh, really? Yeah. Okay. Yeah.” They both got out of the car and Hux heard the _beep_ of Kylo locking it behind him as his own gloved hands fumbled with his keys. He walked quickly up the stairs to his apartment, not daring to look back at Kylo but hearing his heavy footsteps behind him. When they were both inside, he flipped on the light to see a bashful expression on Kylo’s face.

“Look,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck, which accentuated his huge bicep, “I’m sorry about last night. I kind of freaked out. I was definitely interested, but I didn’t want to be so unprofessional. I mean, you were my student and all. And I didn’t want you to think I’d go easy on you on the test. I tried to explain, but you ran off.”

“But now that I’ve passed?” Hux asked, sitting down on the sofa and gesturing for Kylo to sit next to him.

“Now, we could… get to know each other a bit better.” Kylo finished and sat down beside him.

“Good,” Hux said, and climbed onto his lap. He brought their mouths together, and Kylo opened easily for him, both his big hands moving down from his shoulders to his waist. Hux moved his hips, feeling Kylo’s hardness against his own.

“Fuck, you drive me crazy,” Hux grinds down on him.

“Is that a pun?”

“Shut up,” said Hux, pulling Kylo’s mouth back towards his and tugging at his hair a bit, which caused Kylo to moan deliciously into his mouth.

Hux took off his jacket and his sweater, then went to take off Kylo’s shirt. “Goddamn,” he stared at Kylo’s bare chest and drew a line down the center of it with his finger. It was broad, perfectly defined, and dotted with moles. Hux dragged his thumbs across both Kylo’s nipples simultaneously. “You like that?” Kylo groaned and nodded.

“Tell me what you want,” Hux demanded, leaning forward to mouth at Kylo’s neck as he continued to play with his nipples. He moved his hands to Kylo’s back, feeling the dense cords of muscle that wrapped around him, impressed with the sheer bulk of his strength.

“Anything,” breathed Kylo as he stroked Hux’s hair, “I could suck you.” He held up a condom from his pocket.

“Oh!” said Hux, sitting back on the couch and spreading his legs. Kylo thumbed open his pants and pulled his hard cock out, stroking it a twice and putting the condom on him with his mouth. Hux moaned at the sight of Kylo’s fat lips stretching around his cockhead and the wet heat of his tongue, with his huge hand stroking up and down Hux’s shaft, then playing with his balls. His eyes were huge and dark staring up at Hux with lowered lashes. Kylo took him all the way down, his nose nearly touching Hux’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. “Fuck, don’t stop,” he stroked Kylo’s hair, getting two big handfuls of it and tugging slightly. Kylo hummed around him in approval, bobbing his head up and down faster and faster, making sloppy-slick noises that only pushed Hux closer to coming. Hux thrust tentatively into Kylo’s mouth and he hummed again, encouraging Hux to continue. With his two-handed grip on Kylo’s head, he began fucking Kylo’s mouth in earnest.

Kylo had opened his own pants enough to palm himself roughly and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying having his mouth completely filled. Just as Hux felt like he was about to go over the edge, Kylo pushed his hips down and pulled off completely, but before Hux could let out anything more than a gasp of protest, Kylo ducked down to suck his balls into his mouth, trailing the tip of his tongue over them slowly. The hand that had been pumping his cock came to rest tightly around the base, making him yell, “More! Please, more!” before Kylo began to stroke again. Then he moved down and pressed the flat of his tongue against the flesh behind Hux’s balls.

“Shit, I’m going to come,” Hux gasped, and Kylo put his mouth back on the very tip of his cock, sucking as hard as he could, while his hand continued to stroke around the base. He made eye contact with Hux one last time, and Hux closed his eyes as his vision whited out. “Aahhh,” he shouted, much more loudly that he intended. His whole body trembled as his cock spurted; he felt nothing but pure pleasure at Kylo Ren’s luxurious mouth, his skilled tongue, and huge hands. He realized he was gripping Kylo’s hair rather hard and let go.

When Hux looked up again, Kylo was licking his own come off his fingers, staring right at him. “I’ve been thinking about that all week,” Kylo admitted as he got off his knees to rejoin Hux on the couch.

“Thinking about what?” Hux asked coyly, though he was fairly sure he already knew the answer.

“Making you come. And how your face would look. Also, fingering you.” He looked a bit sheepish. Hux straddled his lap again and ran a hand through his hair.

“Maybe later,” he whispered in Kylo’s ear before sucking his earlobe. Kylo moaned in anticipation, his hands palming Hux’s ass greedily.

“Definitely later,” said Hux.

 

&&&

 

Hux lay across the backseat of the Challenger and Kylo loomed over him. One of Hux’s feet was pressed flat against the back windshield at an uncomfortable angle and the other pushed against the scratchy carpet. “I don’t know how I let you convince me to do this.”

“Get fingered? Wasn’t hard,” Kylo stroked the underside of his cock before he slipped two fingers back into Hux. They had moved the car into the furthest corner of the parking garage underneath Hux’s apartment building, and Kylo had to push the front seats all the way forward to accommodate his large frame.

“No, I meant—ohhh,” he moaned as Kylo’s fingers rubbed his prostate. “Just there, again, fuck,” he demanded, as Kylo deliberately evaded the spot with a smug grin on his face.

“Say please,” Kylo pushed as far as he could go without actually touching it.

“Please, ah, please just fucking fuck me, aaagh—” Kylo circled the spot with one finger, barely brushing over it. Hux thrust his hips downwards, only to be stopped by a hand pressing down on his thigh. Kylo pulled out for a moment, causing Hux to let out a moan of frustration, before plunging his fingers back in and vigorously rubbing Hux's prostate until he was breathy and incoherent.

“Ready?” asked Kylo. He pulled his slick fingers out and wrapped them around both their cocks. Hux nodded and dug his fingers into the headrest. “Just give it to me!” he yelled, as Kylo continued to pump them together.

“So bossy, yet so needy,” he commented, but slid his cock in anyway. He was thick, and Hux could feel it stretching him, opening him wider than he’d been in quite a while. Kylo was agape, looking at the place where their bodies joined.

“Get on with it,” said Hux frustratedly. He’d been on edge for so long now. Kylo braced his hands above Hux’s shoulders on the seat and began to push deeper, going in and out but never quite getting the angle right to hit his prostate. He latched his hot mouth onto Hux’s neck, sucking a bit, then traveling up to nuzzle behind his ear.

“Damn you, you’re doing this to me on purpose!” Hux tried to reposition his hips but it was difficult with Kylo’s weight and movement on top of him.

“Promise I’m not,” Kylo grunted, moving one arm to bring Hux’s hip up around his back.

“Oh yes,” Hux panted, “Right there. Give it to me. Ahhh.” Kylo thrust faster, trying to hit the spot each time.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hux chanted. He didn’t know whether it was a command or a plea. Kylo licked a warm stripe from his jaw to his collarbone and bowed his head to flick his tongue over Hux’s nipple.

Hux brought his hand down to jack himself off, stroking Kylo’s cheek with the other. “So good, so fucking good,” he cried, and let himself go, spilling onto his stomach and splattering the faux leather upholstery as Kylo continued to rock in and out of him.

“You’re so hot,” Kylo groaned, “wanted you from the first time I saw you.” He trailed his fingers through the come and pushed them gently into Hux’s mouth. As Hux started to suck on them, Kylo gasped, “Ahh. Gonna come.” His hips stilled and his grip on Hux’s jaw tightened; his face was buried in the crook of Hux’s neck.

Hux rolled to his side so that Kylo could lie on the seat without crushing him. He felt a cramp in his foot.

“Believe it or not, that’s the first time I’ve ever had sex in my car,” said Kylo.

“My first, and my last,” Hux murmured. “Next time, we can do it in the bed like normal people.”

“Next time?” Kylo asked, and wrapped an arm around Hux’s waist.

“Next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I learned to drive in a yellow Dodge Challenger and we went around my crush's neighborhood. When I glanced over to see whether his car was parked in the driveway, I ran over the curb, then leaned against the horn by accident. Yikes. 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/srawratskcuf) for more filth.


End file.
